Healing Love
by IsidoraAngst
Summary: Sequel to "I'll Never Let You Go". Hunter is hurt and Cody's pissed. Adam stops the young man from making a mistake. Now, it's now up to Adam and Cody to make their man feel better. AU WWE; Slash M/M Hunter/Adam/Cody


**********Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.**

**************Warning: Adult themes and man/man slash.**

**Healing Love**

Adam watched in horror as Brock broke Hunter's arm. He closed his eyes tightly and slowly exhaled. He was happy that Cena beat the man but was angry at that monster. The Rated R Superstar opened his eyes and went out of Hunter's office in a flash. He knew that he had to get to one person before he did something stupid.

"Where is he?" the voice yelled.

Adam recognized that familiar voice and made a beeline for it.

"Where's that bastard?"

Adam rounded the corner and found Cody stalking the halls. The older man went full speed and caught the young brunette around his waist.

"Let me go," Cody demanded as he struggled.

"Cody," Adam growled.

Cody continued to struggle.

"Princess, stop!"

The younger man began to settle down.

Adam released Cody and turned the Dashing One to face him. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I'm going to kick Brock's ass."

Adam took note of Cody's lisp. It got worse when he was angry and right now, Cody was angry. The older man shook his head. "Sweetheart, you're going to get hurt."

"I don't care!" Cody stomped his feet.

"Well, I do and I know that Hunter will care as well."

The younger man huffed.

"Don't huff me, Princess."

"Stop calling me that."

"Hey. I'm Prince and you're Princess."

Cody blushed. "But don't call me that out here."

Adam smiled and caressed the younger man's cheek. "How about later we go take care of Daddy?"

The brunette caught the tip of Adam's thumb and began to suck it. The Canadian growled and drew the younger man toward him. He claimed Cody's lips.

"Get a room," Cena said with a smile.

The two pulled apart as Adam slung his arm around Cody's shoulders.

"Sorry about Hunter," Cena said.

"We'll take care of him," Adam replied.

"How's your arm?" Cody asked.

"Hurting like a bitch. Madi is a little upset at the moment," John said.

"Poor baby," both Adam and Cody said.

John nodded. "She didn't want me to come in tonight. I left her with Mark. As soon as Raw is over, I'm going back to the hotel."

"You better," Adam said. "Don't want Madi to be mad at ya."

Cena nodded and left the two alone.

"How about we go and check up on our Daddy..._Princess_?" Adam asked.

Cody smiled.

…

Hunter lay in the hospital bed, eyes closed. He opened them when he felt someone caress his cheek. Brown eyes locked in onto green. Hunter smiled.

"Hey," he lowly said.

Adam smiled.

Hunter turned when Cody crawled into bed. The larger man wrapped his right arm around the Dashing One.

"How ya feeling?" Adam asked.

"Tired...in pain," Hunter replied, "but getting better now that you two are here."

"We talked with the doctor," Cody said. "You have to have surgery."

Hunter nodded.

"I caught Princess trying to hunt down Brock," Adam replied.

Hunter glared at Cody, who looked away.

"What?" the larger man asked. "Are you insane?"

"I was angry and upset," Cody defended. "He shouldn't have hurt you like that."

"What were you going to do? He could have hurt you...worse than me."

"Don't be too mad at him," Adam said. "I would have done the same thing. He loves you and I love you. He's the only one of us not injured."

Hunter shook his head.

"Saw Cena in the hall," Adam replied. "Madi's upset with him."

The older man chuckled. He gave Cody a quick squeeze and looked to him. "Whatever you do, don't go after Brock. I'll deal with it."

Cody remained silent.

"Princess..." Hunter growled.

The younger man nodded. "I just don't like seeing you in pain."

"Hey, we're wrestlers...it comes with the territory."

Cody smiled and then frowned.

"What's wrong, Princess?" Adam asked.

"When's the surgery?" the younger man asked.

"Wednesday at 6 AM," Hunter replied.

"How long will you be out for?"

"About six to eight weeks give or take."

Cody snuggled closer to the larger man.

"Don't worry, Princess. I'll get better soon."

…

Hunter lay in his bed that he shared with his two lovers. The surgery was a success and he was allowed to go home after a few days. Since Adam retired, the Canadian had been taken care of him. Cody came by when his schedule allowed it. So, Hunter watched some movie as he lay in bed bored out of his mind.

The door opened and he looked over briefly. He stopped and turned his attention fully over to the door. Standing there were Adam and Cody dressed in nurses outfits. His eyes took in Cody's muscular legs, legs that he loved wrapped around his waist. He wished that Adam never cute his hair because at that moment, Hunter wanted to pull it.

"Well, hello," Hunter said as he got comfortable.

"Afternoon, Mr. Helmsley," they both greeted.

"How are you doing today, sir?" Cody asked.

"Oh...I'm in slight pain," he answered.

"Oh no," Cody said.

"Now we can't have that," Adam replied.

They both walked in and stood at the foot of the bed.

"Tell us," Cody began, "what hurts?"

"Everything," Hunter said as he licked his lips.

Both Adam and Cody crawled into bed as Hunter quickly and carefully took off his shirt.

"Does your lips hurt?" Cody asked as he pecked them.

Hunter nodded and pulled him into a deeper kiss.

"Does your neck hurt?" Adam questioned before he kissed and nibbled the side of Hunter's neck causing him to moan into Cody's mouth.

The youngest pulled away and moved down. "Does your nipples hurt?"

Hunter nodded and moaned as the Dashing One took one of the nubs into his mouth and Adam took the other. Both men kissed their way down. They pulled down Hunter's sweats and stared at the rock hard shaft.

"That hurts a lot," Hunter said.

Both men smiled and went to work. Hunter laid his head down and slowly exhaled. He loved the feeling of both men going down on him, those soft lips, the skillful tongue work, the methodically process of making him cum. He loved every minute of it. He could feel his balls tightening and he came. He watched as his lovers licked him clean and each other.

Both men stared at each other and smiled. They threw chops until Cody lost, but he had a smile on his face. He crawled his way up Hunter and kissed him. Adam lifted up the younger man's skirt. Cody was already prepped as well as Adam, but he lost and didn't mind. Cody slowly impaled himself onto Hunter's awaiting cock. He stilled and waited to get accustomed to the feel of the older man.

"Prince," Cody moaned.

Adam chuckled and slowly entered. Cody moaned and trembled. The pace started off slow until Cody demanded more and they gave in to his demands. Cody lay trembling as he came off of his high. He smiled as he watched Adam take his turn. The younger man sat up and went to kiss the Canadian. He wrapped his hand around Adam's hard leaking penis and stroked while Adam reached for Cody's stiffening member. All three men came at the same time.

They lay naked not watching what was on the television.

"I feel better," Hunter said.

"Good," Adam said as he kissed his side of Hunter's chest.

Cody just stroked his side of Hunter's chest.

"My boys," Hunter said. He kissed the top of Adam's head and then Cody's. "I love y'all."

"We love you too," Adam replied.

Soon, Cody and Hunter fell asleep. Adam watched the two men and smiled. They were an unusual couple, but they made it work. He knew that Hunter needed them both just like they needed him. Their love for one another healed all wounds no matter how they got them. The Canadian turned off the television, snuggled in closer, and fell asleep.

**~The End~**


End file.
